Objects such as semiconductor wafers may be inspected by various inspection systems.
There is a growing need to provide high throughput scanning systems.
The information included in this background section of the specification, including any reference cited herein and any description or discussion thereof, is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded as a subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.